Broken
by Haru Osaki
Summary: El conflicto emocional causado por la testarudez y orgullo de uno, y la frustración e insensatez del otro, harán que Shinki y Dios sean incapaces de llevar una buena relación a pesar del afecto que sienten el uno por el otro. Los conflictos pasados de la vida de Yato solo acrecentaran los problemas que harán que su relación sea cada vez más complicada y peligrosa.
1. Prologue

La luz de las farolas tintineaba en medio de la noche desdibujando los pequeños ladrillos que organizadamente formaban el suelo de aquella plaza en donde estaba teniendo lugar una lucha entre un dios sin templo y un ayakashi. El joven agarro firmemente su katana y con un ágil y breve movimiento se colocó encima de la cabeza de aquel ser, que rezongaba y escupía un líquido viscoso y amarillento por la boca, señal del agotamiento y el daño que le habían causado. Unos ojos brillantes y azules ceniza se posaron en la bestia para apto seguido clavarle la espada en el cráneo atravesando de arriba abajo a este. Momentos después una luz se proyectaba formando unos símbolos en el aire, señal de que el demonio había abandonado ese mundo.

-¿¡Por qué tienes que utilizarme de una manera tan poco elegante!?- La katana del chico se había transformado en un joven con una melena rubia desaliñada y unos ojos marrones claros como el ocaso.- Siempre eres el mismo Yato, no tienes cuidado conmigo. Que no te sorprenda si algún día decido abandonarte a tu suerte.

-Venga Yukine, deja de quejarte tanto, lo importante es que hemos cumplido la misión y hemos ayudado a esa gente, que era lo que tú querías al fin y al cabo ¿no?

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan relajado? A veces me pregunto si realmente te importa lo que me pase.

Este último comentario molesto al Dios, quien hizo una mueca en señal de desaprobación. Cogió al chico por el brazo e inició la marcha hacia el templo que él y su compañero habitaban, un templo que muy a pesar de Yato no le pertenecía. Unas tripas se empiezan a oír de fondo. Yukine se sonroja avergonzado.

-¡No lo puedo evitar! Ese ayakashi me ha dejado agotado.

Yato automáticamente y con un movimiento mecánico saca de la nada un trozo de pescado que había sido asado con anterioridad pero que en ese momento ya estaba frío, y seguramente pasado.

-¡Estás loco si piensas que me voy a comer eso! No debería de haberme quedado contigo. La próxima vez le diré a Hiyori que me deje quedarme en su casa otra vez, no soporto tener que aguantar este tipo de vida sin un sitio donde dormir y sin casi nada que comer.

Si algo caracteriza a Yukine es la facilidad que tiene para decir lo que piensa sin pararse a pensar en cómo puede llegar a afectar a los demás sus comentarios. Esta vez la verdad de Yukine no provocó ningún intento de discurso por parte de Yato, si no que este se quedó mirando en silencio a la nada hasta que sin decir nada se teletransportó a saber a qué lugar dejando a Yukine con una sensación amarga en la boca por haber dicho demasiado, y no haberse disculpado en el momento justo. Ahora sentía la punzada de culpabilidad que le oprimía el pecho. Yato había estado a punto de morir en una ocasión por él, y sin embargo era incapaz de tener un comportamiento acorde a lo que realmente sentía por su benefactor.

_Yato._

En medio de las luces flotantes propias de la vida nocturna en la ciudad, una sombra se mueve entre edificios dando saltos y deteniéndose en la punta de un poste de luz. Pacientemente se sienta de cuclillas y sus ojos felinos deciden perderse en la vista del paisaje urbano. Cogía el aire gélido de la noche, saboreaba su temperatura y lo soltaba en forma de suspiro. Entonces cerraba los ojos y se ponía a tararear una canción olvidada, de la época de muerte, cuando los niños creían que los peligros se alejarían cantando esa canción. A pesar de que sabían que no era así. Conservaban una esperanza inútil en medio del caos de la ambición, la sangre y el odio. Ahora él se encontraba en ese poste de luz, en medio de todo y de ninguna parte, recordando una canción en la que no cree con la esperanza de encontrar una solución razonable al dilema emocional que tiene con su compañero.

Muy a su pesar, Yukine estaba en lo cierto, y es que una vida tan precaria no era la adecuada por un chico de su edad. Tenía que encontrarle un alojamiento y encargarse de que estuviese bien alimentado. No podía descuidar a su compañera de esa forma, no era lo propio. La punzada de decepción sobre sí mismo comenzaba a crecer a medida que se daban cuenta cuán obsoletas estaban sus opciones al respecto.

La noche paso lentamente mientras ambos, dios y shinki, paseaban sus pensamientos por los últimos momentos que habían pasado juntos, El más joven arrepintiéndose de su vanidad y exceso de orgullo, el dios de la calamidad deseando ser más competente para su compañero.


	2. Chapter 1

BUEEEENAAS! Aquí comienza la verdadera historia ^^ ¡Espero que les guste!

Anime: Noragami

Pareja: Yato x Yukine

* * *

La diosa de la guerra acechaba con sus ojos de serpiente las calles de la ciudad iluminada con unas luces artificiales que proveían de vida a aquel tumulto de edificios colocados arbitrariamente en un territorio que había llegado a cambiar excesivamente con los años. Cuando una de sus sekis habló furtivamente al notar la presencia de su enemigo, el dios de la devastación Yato. Bishamonten no lo dudó ni un momento, se levantó con una dosis de adrenalina completamente nueva dispuesta para ensalzarse en combate con el ser al que más odiaba en cualquier momento. Se percató de dos cosas; el ser de ojos azules ceniza se encontraba profundamente deprimido, y su seki no estaba con él. El momento perfecto para atacarlo ya que lo cogería con la guardia baja y no sería capaz de defenderse. Una vez capturado podría darse el gusto de torturarlo a conciencia para recordarle la razón de porque no debe de jugar con fuego, porque no debía de meterse con alguien como ella. No. No quería hacer eso. Quería provocarle el vacío. La pérdida. Hacerle ver lo que se siente al perder alguien cercano sin poder hacer nada. La frustración y la rabia hacia sí mismo y hacia el mundo. Si quería propiciarle un castigo lo suficientemente digno debía de partir de su seki. Eso sin embargo no iba a quitar el hecho de que todavía podía tener un poco de diversión a costa de ese dios sin dignidad que se iba arrastrando por la ciudad como una alma pérdida que es incapaz de llegar al otro mundo.

Yato en su ensoñación no notó el látigo aferrarse a su mano para más tarde ser arrastrado por el asfalto saboreando el agrio sabor del petróleo filtrarse de forma involuntaria por su boca, barbilla, frente, codos, rodillas, todo su cuerpo experimento y palpó agresivamente aquel material fósil. Cuando al fin había terminado de arrastrarse sobre sí mismo, alzó la vista con dificultad, y allí vio a uno de sus mayores problemas. Maldiciendo su suerte se levantó como pudo, y justo en el momento en que fue a soltar un comentario elocuente, el látigo, rápido y seguro se abalanzó una vez más sobre él, enrollándose en su brazo, el cual había utilizado el chico como escudo evitando así la trayectoria del arma hacia su cuello. Soltó un grito ahogado y tiró con fuerzas hacia sí mismo para hacer a Bishamon retroceder, sin mucho éxito fue lanzado por los aires para golpear su estómago contra una farola y apto seguido caer a los pies de esta. Prácticamente sin fuerzas ni ánimos de una lucha el dios se veía frustrado por lo poco que su cuerpo quería ayudarlo en aquel momento, donde su vida pendía de un hilo. Bishamon con una risita triunfal levanto el látigo para terminar de acertarle el último golpe antes de dejarlo completamente despojado de orgullo y humillado ante esa situación.

Una música de carrusel comenzó a sonar, y la risa de una niña de fondo retumbaba de edificio en edificio, recorriendo la zona en la que estaba teniendo lugar el conflicto. Pequeñas lucecitas comenzaron a brotar del suelo y unas sombras comenzaron a bailar en la oscuridad. Bishamon paró su movimiento analizando la situación sin llegar a entenderla del todo. Cuando bajo la vista hacia donde debía estar el cuerpo del intento de Dios del que se estaba burlando descubrió que había desaparecido. Y las sombras, igual que habían aparecido se desvanecieron en el aire junto a su canción. La Diosa entró en cólera.

Yukine había salido a dar una vuelta para despejar su cabeza, había decidido que debía disculparse con Yato de forma inmediata, según llegase, sería el primero en hablar y le prometería que intentaría controlar su temperamento. Después de todo, él siempre le ha tratado bien y no sería justo que se comportara de una forma tan egoísta sabiendo cómo se ha estado esforzando su compañero en conseguir su propio templo.

Una brisa atrae a los oídos del muchacho el murmullo de una canción de carrusel, sorprendido, busca el origen de esa canción con la mirada, más allá de la infinidad de la ciudad. Siente un escalofrío, el pensamiento de que algo malo ha pasado. Yato.


	3. Chapter 2

**YATO**

-Yato, ¡Yato despierta!

-… ¿Tomone?

El dios recibió un fuerte golpe en la frente con algún objeto duro y consistente que le dejaría marca, aunque para la situación en la que se encontraba poco importaba una marca más, o una menos.

-Soy Mayu ahora.- Respondió enfadada- De verdad, ¿Se puede saber que te ha pasado? ¿Es algún hábito suicida nuevo que has adquirido?

El objeto con el que había sido golpeado se trataba de un libro. Era increíblemente grueso, tenía una imagen de un caballero sentado en una especie de silla, y unas letras negras en donde se leía "Juego de Tronos". Se encontraban en una especie de cabina, de no más de dos metros cuadrados, con una única ventana y su respectiva puerta. Las paredes en algún momento habían sido blancas, pero el paso del tiempo las había deteriorado. Del techo colgaba una bombilla, que era la que alumbraba la habitación. Se encontraban a un lado, lejos de la ventana, Mayu de pie junto a Yato, que estaba tumbado en una mesa de madera roída.

-No sabía que leyeras.

-Lo hago. Pero no te he preguntado eso. Te das cuenta de lo que habría pasado allí fuera si no llego a estar por aquí. ¿Quieres que te maten?

-Ha sido un descuido, algo que no volverá a pasar. Te agradezco tu ayuda, pero ahora necesito irme.- Comenzó a incorporarse como pudo, tenía los músculos doloridos y casi no se podía mover. Mayu lo empujó de nuevo a su sitio.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que te puedes mover? Ya he avisado a mis compañeras para que vengan a ayudarme contigo, además Bishamon está dando vueltas por ahí buscándote. Tienes mucha fe si crees que te voy a dejar irte de aquí así como estas. Y más vale que me lo agradezcas más tarde.

-Sí, te estoy agradecido. Pero ya está todo bien, he estado mucho tiempo fuera, y Yukine no sabe dónde estoy. Lo mejor es que me vaya ya, evitaré que Bishamon me detecte.- Había conseguido levantarse y bajado de la mesa a duras penas. Mayo le puso la mano en el pecho e hizo un leve movimiento para pararlo, esta vez de forma más dulce, casi maternal.

-Yukine es mayorcito y puede cuidarse el solo. La prioridad ahora eres tú, así que deja de hacer cosas tan inútiles que solo harán que empeores, al final si te mueves solo acabarás estorbando. Así que mejor estate quieto. Ni siquiera eres capaz de mantenerte en pie Yato.

-No puedo dejarlo solo por ahí, seguramente habrá salido a buscarme.

-Cuando vengan las chicas les diré que vayan a buscar a Yukine, no tienes de que preocuparte. Quédate aquí tranquilo.

**YUKINE**

¿Qué fue esa sensación tan extraña que sintió antes? Lleva un rato con escalofríos. Confuso, Yukine solo se dirige hacia el origen de su curiosidad y su ansiedad. Algo ha pasado, aunque no sabe qué. Algo le ha pasado a Yato. Una leve brisa golpea en la cara del joven que inconscientemente empieza a avanzar cada vez más rápido. El corazón bombeando con fuerza cada vez más rápido y de forma sonora hace ver el nerviosismo creciente del muchacho. Dobla la esquina y logra llegar a una plaza, el carrusel se ve a lo lejos apagado, tiene un aire fantasmagórico a esas horas de la noche.

-Mira quien tenemos aquí.

Un látigo se enrosca en el brazo del chico, este nervioso levanta las manos con el dedo índice y corazón unidos y realiza un corte al aire, apuntando en otra dirección y sin éxito.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Tú no eres el que me interesa. Sin embargo, eres el medio perfecto para lograr mi objetivo.

Yukine es empujado contra el asfalto en inmovilizado por el gran león de Bishamon. Recibe un mordisco en el hombro y por el dolor cae desmayado sin poder apenas defenderse.

* * *

¡Hola buenas! Espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy, quise publicarlo como un pequeño homenaje al día del libro. Espero que les guste ^^

Como dato diré que me ha encantado escribir el diálogo entre Mayu y Yato, me encanta hacer el diálogo y definir las personalidades de los tsunderes jeje

Una mini publicidad ~ Hace poco escribí un oneshot del Yatori, para los que también disfrutan con esta pareja por favor échenle un vistazo! s/10273877/1/Silenciosa-despedida


End file.
